


Slipping

by SpongieK



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongieK/pseuds/SpongieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's been simply dying to find out Robin's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Done similar content before but never anything explicit so woo. Shout-out to that one friend who talked about this at length with me you know who you are so yeah enjoy.

Henry swallowed before asking, "That's it?" trying to suppress his natural giggle for once. His throat was not used to inhibiting what usually came out every thirty seconds, so this task proved difficult. However, Robin had very clearly specified that he was not to laugh at all once she divulged in him the information he had been trying to get at for weeks. 

Since their wedding day, Henry was eager to please Robin as much as he could. And delightfully, this included their bedroom life. Robin had assured Henry that he was more than satisfactory. But Henry wanted to do more and, somehow, he knew he could. Robin would cast her eyes downward and blush whenever Henry asked about her fantasies and tried to change the conversation. Henry was never one to have his curiosity assuaged quickly, though, and the question persisted every night for almost a month. And now, with his wife blushing on baited breath, he had his answer.

Robin nodded, "Well?"

Henry's dimples deepened as he continued to contain his laughter. It wasn't due to how simply adorable his wife looked when she was clearly embarrassed. The request itself wasn’t even that outlandish--it was rather plain compared to what Henry was capable of. What a silly matter to be ashamed of. Especially when you consider the fact that she once watched Henry literally skip around the battlefield in a scarf of his enemies' intestines without batting an eye.  
Henry gently patted Robin on the head. Her shoulders hunched a bit as she relaxed at not being immediately laughed at. His efforts had proven successful.

"It's very doable," Henry reassured, his other hand pointing matter-of-factly, "Curses cause people to go into a trance. So as long as I don't accidentally make you stab yourself, we should be fine."

At the word “trance" Robin reddened deeper and glanced sideways. Assured that his wife was no longer on the verge of hysterics, Henry felt comfortable enough to go back to his cheeky antics.

“Is that why you were sneaking peeks at my tomes? EHenry chided, a giggle accenting his return to normalcy.

“N-No!" Robin quickly retorted, “Well…not…not at first." 

“You’re a pervert! Heehee!" 

“Am not!"

“You’re a married woman, shame on you." 

Robin rolled her eyes, but her face showed the hint of a smile. Henry felt very accomplished that he had calmed his wife down enough to the point where she was recognizable as the able tactician her peers admired. 

He couldn’t help but wonder, though, how the night would play out. He’d possessed dozens of his enemies before, usually for them to murder their own companions in delightfully appalling practices. Their will became a puppet to his whims in an almost literal way. The dark magic made Henry dominate them, he could feel their body sag and bend in his metaphysical grip. However, he’d never had the chance to perform this skill on a willing participant before. The notion of experimentation excited him; he could truly learn from his wife’s behavior and put it to use in even more amusing ways on the battlefield.

“So, um, what should I do?" Robin asked, jolting Henry from his thoughts.

Henry framed his wife between his two fingers and thumbs like a photograph, “Hmmmm, right here is good, yup!"

Without hesitation, Henry picked up a piece of chalk from the messy bookcase beside their bed and started to draw a circle around still wife. He began to scribble supernatural runes around the edges. Normally, he wouldn’t take this precaution, after all on the battlefield who cared if he accidentally blew up his enemy’s head with his own brain? But he figured he couldn’t pass off his wife’s sudden lacking weight on her neck as a new hairstyle. So, safety first.

“Er, okay...what do I do?" Robin looked down at the white markings around her.

Henry picked up his trusty tome. Pages flew by as he flipped through the book. When he reached the correct page, he pointed at it sharply, “Nothing, just stand there, still as rigor mortis." 

He looked up from the tome and smiled--well--a little wider than usual, “And relax, darling. This’ll be fun!" Robin smiled back, reassured. And now all Henry had to do was appear that he knew what he was doing. Luckily, he excelled at that. 

He extended a hand towards his wife, focusing his magical abilities onto his target. Henry read the tome carefully, muttering to himself in a language not many spoke anymore. As he read his hand began to faintly glow a dark purple. Robin stared at it with a bit of fear, but Henry had to continue to read. Henry could feel the magical charge growing inside him, his hairs began to stand on end a bit, his body abuzz with energy. Soon enough, he was nearing the end of the spell, hand aglow with power so much so that it made the rest of the room look dim. The chalk beneath her feet reacted and had an eerie glow of its own. Robin was visibly nervous about being its prey, but there was no turning back now. Henry knew it was close, so close. His aura suddenly attached to his wife’s, a tingling sensation of his sixth sense. Even Robin seemed to notice some change.

“H-Henry, maybe we should-!" 

Too late.

Henry finished the last words loudly and cut off his poor wife.

All of a sudden the purple energy zapped from his hand to his wife’s body, encapsulating it with a small crackle almost like thunder. Henry had to avert his gaze for a moment. When he looked back, his wife had noticeably changed. He giggled and sat down on the bed to get a good look at her.

Her eyes were no longer alight with tactics and strategic knowledge. Her brain was not whirring with ideas and possibilities.Her muscles were no longer tense, but completely limp, as if her entire body was asleep. Robin’s eyes stared forward blankly, no drive or intent, like a window into the nothingness within her head now. If he hadn’t caused this himself, Henry would’ve had trouble recognizing his own wife. He could feel the power he had over her at his fingertips. It was like a slight buzzing under his skin. Robin was now a slave to his will.

Henry all of a sudden felt very put on the spot. It no longer felt like there were two occupants in the room. He could’ve poked her with a decrepit Risen’s limb and she would’ve had to stand there and let him. She wouldn’t even remember to feel annoyed.

The thought made Henry’s smile deepen.

Henry crooked his finger. Sluggishly, his wife took a step towards him. He placed his palm up, and she stopped.

“Very good darling," Henry mused to himself. ‘Well,' he thought, ‘I suppose I should try to enjoy this as much as she will.' 

“You must feel so burdened with all those clothes, my dear," Henry cooed slyly, and with a flick of his wrist his wife set to work removing her garments. The way she moved reminded Henry of how she would undress after the exhaustion of a long hard battle. The tired way she shrugged off her coat made it look like she was sleepwalking. Henry undid his own cape to mirror her. Next she let her bottoms fall to the floor, not even bothering to step out of them.

When she got to her top, though, she had some trouble. Robin tugged at the strings on her blouse and lazily tried to pull it down, but her shoulders obviously stopped her. After a pause she attempted this again, and then a third time, clearly no longer able to discern what was wrong. Henry chuckled delightfully, it was like watching a child struggle with clothes for the first time, he had to admit he found it fairly cute. However, to speed things along he stepped over to help. Henry pulled the cloth up over her head. Her drowzy, naked body lay bare before him, completely at his mercy. Robin’s face tilted toward him slightly as a reflex, seeking an order of some kind, completely submissive. Henry felt his cock twitch beneath his sash.

He tapped a finger under Robin’s chin and leaned in to kiss his wife. He flicked one of his wrists and a jolt seemed to go through her body, her eyes opened slightly more for a split second as she sprang to life. Her arms went around his shoulders and her mouth greeted his with enthusiasm. He controlled every movement of her tongue and lips, he knew that. And yet, it excited him, to have so much command over this lovely creature. Another, harder, twitch under his sash. It demanded to be acknowledged, and soon. Henry suddenly pulled away from his wife and left her standing rigid. Still completely clothed, he leaned back onto the bed and leered at Robin. He haphazardly undid his sash and let his cock rest outside his tights, erect and eager to be pleased.

Henry never thought to brag about his size. As long as it wasn’t a baby carrot, what did it matter? On the night Robin first saw it, though, her eyes had widened just a bit before she maintained her composure. Apparently, from some odd happenstance with a bath tent, Robin could ascertain that Henry was indeed bigger than Chrom. And yet his commander always asked why he smiled.

Henry crooked his finger slowly, beckoning Robin forward. 

She took a step forward, Henry shook his head, “Ah, ah, ah," he lightly reprimanded. Curling his fingers further, Robin fell to her knees, “That’s better," Henry murmured wickedly.

She slowly crawled forward to her prize for being so obedient. Henry’s cock twitched again in anticipation of her hot little mouth. Robin stared at his member blankly as she crept towards Henry. It was doubtful she even registered what this whole situation meant anymore. His wife was moving so slowly that he was almost too impatient to wait for her. Almost. Henry slowly opened his legs so she had room for her small body to fit between his thighs, where her hands rested lightly now. Henry leaned back and grinned down at his poor, helpless wife. And then she began to lick.

It was here that her gradualness benefitted him. Her tongue started at the base of the shaft and slithered up to just under the head, he could feel every bump on her tongue caressing him. Her slow, heavy breathing tickled him between his legs the entire time.

“Mmm," Henry’s neck gave in and his head looked towards the ceiling. He could feel Robin’s mouth gently close around his cock, she started slow and sucked gingerly. The warmth surrounded him, and that warmth continued to grow every time his wife took him further and further into her mouth. It took everything Henry had to keep from bucking.

“Pick up the pace, darling, would you?" Henry whispered, with a bit of a grunt escaping his lips at the end. He lifted his hand and Robin’s tongue sprang to life. Henry’s breath started to quicken despite himself. His raised hand came to rest atop her head and he felt it bob up and down, up and down, falling into a rhythm, releasing wave after wave of pleasure throughout his body. Meanwhile, he knew his wife thought nothing of it. She didn’t register anything beyond the fact that this was the task at hand and she had to complete it. 

“Good girl," Henry whispered as he stroked Robin’s empty head, “That’s enough for now." 

Henry pulled his wife’s head away gently, his cock popping out of her mouth promptly. Her head tilted listlessly up at him as if begging for her next task. Henry couldn’t wait any longer, he lifted her onto the bed. Robin lay naked before him, staring at him wide-eyed and blank, hair curling around her face, mouth still partly open from her previous service. Henry was reminded all over again how truly beautiful she was, even when hopelessly entranced.

He slithered out of his remaining clothes with his ever-present smile, never taking his gaze off Robin. Henry crawled on top of his wife, leaning over her left breast, and taking her small pink nipple into his mouth. She swiftly took in a quick breath of air instinctively, the tiniest of gasps. His tongue slid in slow circles around its target. Henry became aware of his wife’s unattended breast, but yet yearned to begin work on the fold between her legs. 

And then he remembered he didn’t have to choose. Henry gave a small wave. Robin’s right hand came to life and crept downward to her slit. His wife’s moan brought a slight smirk to Henry’s busy lips. His left thumb now had no guilt in lightly sliding across her neglected nipple. Robin’s noises continued, and would become more frequent, but she had no power to relieve herself beyond what Henry would allow. He made her rub from the bottom of her slit all the way to the top very slowly before even letting her graze her clit. He repeated this cycle a few more times, each one causing louder moans and a noticeable dampness on the bed.

Henry’s cock was throbbing by this point as it rubbed against her thigh, mere inches from its destination. His patience was nearing its end. Henry lifted himself onto his elbows and backed off to stand at the edge of the bed. He took both Robin’s legs in his hand and pulled her crotch close to his. Henry twirled an index finger in the air. Robin swiftly stopped playing with herself and locked her ankles behind his lower back as a solemn duty. Henry took his cock in his hand and trailed it around her lips ever so slowly. He swore he heard Robin give a slight whine, but her muscles would not allow her movement. There was a glint in her eyes that pleaded with him. Henry giggled.

He entered Robin in a slow but forceful push all the way to his base. Her walls hugged him tightly. Robin’s head rolled back and let a small sigh of relief. Henry put his hands at her waist and maneuvered her as he began his rhythm. His thrusts sped up quickly and the sound of slapping flesh filled their little tent. Robin’s breathing became faster and faster as her body responded to his work. Henry noted that usually by this time Robin would take to quiet whisperings, either his name or praising Naga or even cursing. While that little trait was missing, Henry did notice a familiar subtle tension running through his wife’s thighs. He gave a little giggle and became a bit curious over just how far this new power pervaded Robin’s mind.

He lifted a hand and stroked the side of his wife’s face, “Come for me." 

Robin’s breath caught for just a moment and her body undulated in a wave that corroborated with his own thrusts. Her breath flew to a strained high pitch and her eyes fluttered sporadically. Henry could feel the subsequent wetness gathering between them. Was it a bit more than usual? 

“Enjoying this?" No response of course.

For a moment Henry’s imagination ran ahead of him. He worried that Robin might not be able to feel these sensations at all. Perhaps she wouldn’t even remember this afterwards. ‘What a waste that would be,' he thought.

But then Henry had an idea. Something that would sear this encounter deep into his wife’s memories.

He did a few final thrusts into her tight tender hole before lifting her up. Henry sat on the edge of the bed and had his wife sitting in his lap, him still inside of her of course. Her legs folded neatly behind him and he arranged her arms around his shoulders. Henry began to bounce Robin up and down on his cock, the force of gravity coming to his aid as he drove as deep as he possibly could inside her. This new feature added a noticeable grunt to her lovely noises. By now Henry’s own sensations were culminating dangerously, he had to do it now.

Henry slowed down for just a moment and raised his right hand to his wife’s ear, and then with a snap, “Release!" 

The change was instantaneous. Robin’s head popped backwards for a moment, her muscles tightened and came to life. Her eyes bright again with the whirring of her currently bewildered brain. 

His wife’s voice croaked, “W-What, Henry-!" 

Henry suddenly thrust Robin’s waist down sharply, reaching the very edges of her.

“Henry!" she cried, surprise stirred with arousal, she pulled herself closer so as to not fall off. He wasn’t about to let her get a word in. Summoning all his remaining strength, Henry began to thrust himself in and out of Robin as fast as he could. He could feel her tightening around him, as if her insides wanted to keep him near. He was sure that by now there must be a puddle on the floor courtesy of his wife, “H-Henry!" 

“Welcome back, darling," Henry murmured and kissed his wife’s sweaty cheek, smiling under all the duress. Robin pushed her hips in rhythm with his, a helpful task he was all too grateful for. Her noises were no longer merely instincts, they were enthusiastically loud. Each moan shivered through her body down to where it met Henry’s. The pressure inside of him was mounting to its peak. He couldn’t take it much longer. He ached for release.  
Henry gripped his wife’s waist tight enough to leave little red fingerprints. He pulled her upward so that just the tip of him was still inside her. Robin took one final gasp before Henry forcefully buried himself inside of her. Even he couldn’t contain his grunt when he finished, relief running from the top of his head to the ends of him. Robin let out a long, satisfied wail, her hips bucking as if to get as much of him as possible.

He laid his head on her chest and kissed it. They breathed heavily together in a hot, gratified daze. A silence.

Finally, Henry gave a small giggle, “See? Sharing things is fun!" 

Robin rolled her eyes and kissed his temple. Henry grabbed her waist and helped her remove herself from him. She laid back on the bed

“Henry…" Robin murmured quietly, “That was…" 

“Robin? Are you in there? I had some questions regarding-,"Chrom opened the tent door in a haste and was met with yet another nude body. Old habits die hard.

“Captain, don’t tell me you’re thinking of joining in, I’m afraid I only have time for my-" 

“Shut up, Henry!" Robin smacked him on the shoulder. Henry noticed that Chrom was staring at his member with eyes of disbelief. 

“Surprised?" Henry asked.

“S-Sorry!" Chrom dashed away from the tent so fast it almost seemed as if he had been summoned magically elsewhere. If you looked close enough at Henry’s face when he was in his captain’s presence from then on, his smile was just a bit wider than usual.


End file.
